


循环

by Dyddyh



Category: all岳
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyddyh/pseuds/Dyddyh





	循环

岳明辉发誓，这是他来找卜凡的最后一次。

这样的心态太过优柔寡断，因此很容易被人抓个现行。站在门口晃荡了半个小时还不舍得摁门铃的人刚准备走，就看到刚下班的卜凡抱着面包往家回。岳明辉一时间不知道往哪儿躲，身子尴尬地杵在门口。卜凡倒是神态平和，仰起脑袋跟人咧嘴笑笑，然后快步跑到单元门口给人开了门。

“走吧，上去坐坐？”

撑着门，卜凡脚尖抵在上面示意人先走，岳明辉到这也不大好意思磨蹭了。于是他点了下脑袋，嘴里一边念着谢谢一边侧身溜了进去。卜凡关上门，趁着架在鼻梁上的眼镜往下滑的时候，他终于调整出一只手遮住了自己嘴边的笑。

当然这点，走在最前面的岳明辉是看不见的。

“你想喝点什么？”

厨房跟客厅正冲着，岳明辉身子笔直地坐在沙发上清清嗓子说了句都行。卜凡顺手拿了罐啤酒，因室内温差而满了手的水渍被人在衣服上大大咧咧地擦了去。岳明辉双手接过，拉环向后被打开，易拉罐发出了一声久违的叹气，带着麦芽香盈了岳明辉的口腔。他皱皱鼻子，白色T恤早已经在下面被汗渗了个透。所以那些该看的和不该看的，全部被坐在他对面的卜凡，用镜框挡着，品得认真又仔细。

“卜老师，我知道你这边也不方便，但是我家灵超那边毕竟真的很——”

话说到这，岳明辉脸上的窘迫和无奈已经快让他整个人坐不住了。卜凡安抚性拍了拍他的手，像是宽慰者对待朋友时那样的理解和宽容。于是岳明辉感激地看了他一眼，双眼里含着的那半分柔情被人刻意曲解，很快又从这个层面跳脱到了其他方面——更为肉欲的那种。卜凡觉得这不怪自己，因为这人实在是太会这招了，他给自己包裹上一层可怜兮兮的外皮，激发了你的保护欲，然后利用完你后就可以拍拍手撕掉那层假面头也不回的走。卜凡觉得自己被他这招已经耍过太多次了，因此他决定这次不再给人这个机会了。

单刀直入，卜凡告诉他说没关系，灵超的事儿我可以解决，但我呢？

“钱的事儿您说，帮了这么大忙后面我一定带着灵超请您吃饭。”

讨好的笑容，但是语气是十分如释重负的。岳明辉身子放松下来，从卜凡覆着自己的手转而变成了岳明辉情深意切拉扯着他的手。卜凡喉结不自觉动动，终于，他身子向前靠到了他的耳畔。

“之前，李洋可不仅仅是要了顿饭对吧？”  
身子再度变得僵硬，岳明辉的下唇被他自己用虎牙尖咬出了片血痕。卜凡的指尖划过人唇，动作暧昧而又温柔。血迹被人抹掉，卜凡看起来神情实在是太过坦然。岳明辉想不明白自己和李洋那件事是怎么被他知道的，但是很明显这跟自己一开始所想的出入差距实在太大。于是他沉默了，头低下去扭向了别处。

“我的条件摆在这，其他看你。”

看我？

岳明辉听到这句话有点好笑地抬起头，他看着卜凡的双眸里充满了唯诺的质问，影子拉长在地面上变成了两种不同形状的载体。一方面，卜凡看到的是岳明辉瑟缩肩膀躲回躯壳里的实体。另一方面，则是影子中岳明辉奋然而起推搡着给他一拳的愤怒幻想。他太拎不清了，卜凡想。

他总是觉得自己能处理好所有的事情，可事实上他不行。

“……好。”

果然，他还是同意了，卜凡想到这里觉得自己有点可耻，同样也有点卑微。于是他心情复杂的拿起手机打了个电话，然后看向岳明辉说我弄好了，你下个月直接带他来就行。

顿顿，岳明辉先是嘶哑着嗓子说了句谢谢。而后，他环顾了一下四周，问你要在这吗？

这句话又令卜凡的愧疚感涌上来了，他反倒开始觉得拉不下脸面来。不是这样的，卜凡想，事实上这是一桩交易，但他在我心目中又不仅仅是桩交易。他恳切地盼望，期待着的不仅仅是这样的事情。  
他想要的，是更深层的，是——是那种可以更触碰到灵魂的那种。

可是这些话，当卜凡遇上了岳明辉满带失望的双眸后，他只得把这些苦水咽下，然后深深，深深地用力点了下头。

嗤笑一声，岳明辉起身脱掉衬衣说我先去洗个澡。

“还是，你想去外面开个房？”

________________________________________

岳明辉洗完澡出来的时候卜凡不自觉动了动喉结，然后他低下脑袋快速钻进浴室洗了个澡。等到他自己围着浴巾出来的时候，岳明辉已经躺到了床上。

“你有什么想要听的吗？”

其实这句话完全是卜凡不知道该干什么而脱口讲出的，他站在柜子旁边的音响旁附近，手里有点神经质地捏着专辑翻来覆去地转。他当时跟李洋也是这样的吗？卜凡想，他们俩也经过这样的尴尬吗？缓过神，他听见岳明辉说没有。

什么没有？是没有这样的尴尬还是没有想听的歌曲？但这个疑问卜凡是万万不敢问的，所以他只能放下专辑，然后坐到岳明辉的身边，手指试探着去握人的手。

岳明辉没有反抗。当然，他也没有迎合。

于是卜凡胆子稍微大了点，他倾下身子，双唇抿住人的锁骨轻轻吮着，红印留的有点明显。岳明辉压着下巴瞥了眼，然后皱着眉头推了推卜凡的脑袋让人别在那留印。卜凡不太敢跟人对着来，但内心又觉得委屈。于是他使劲啃咬了一口，而后就向下含住了人的下体。平心而论，卜凡的口活真的不怎么好，但架不住人一心想给岳明辉服务的精神。所以，当他听见岳明辉不自觉加重地呼吸声后，他也终于敢伸出一根手指去轻轻按摩人的后穴。

后面的触感是湿的，很明显，岳明辉已经在浴室给自己做过清理了。这样的认知令卜凡感觉到硬的发疼，但同样又有一丝说不出的难受。因此他只能专注着嘴里的物什，而后自己慢慢地开始给人扩张。三指同时探进去摁压前列腺，岳明辉被卜凡细心的伺候刺激到射了出来。精液的滋味并不好受，可卜凡还是咽了下去。紧接着他给自己戴上了那一层薄套，小心架住了岳明辉的双腿下身探了进去。  
有点大也有点胀，岳明辉模模糊糊地想，但很快，卜凡动起来的时候直接让他忘了自己脑子里那些乱七八糟的想法。卜凡近乎就是戳在他的敏感点上，动作大到让岳明辉忍不住开口叫了出来。这是卜凡所期待的，于是他俯下身，趁着人没反应过来的时候吻住了人的唇。岳明辉唇薄，不像卜凡的嘴巴那样稍带点肉感，所以岳明辉总觉得自己像是被什么东西所缠住了，然后扯着他往下坠。

坠到最后，只剩下两个人汗淋淋拥抱到一起。  
________________________________________

岳明辉回来的时候灵超不知道又去哪儿了。

其实说到这个挺令人头痛的，当初领养灵超的时候小孩子明明又粘他又听话，结果现在年龄越大反倒和岳明辉的隔阂越大。岳明辉有点难过，但又清楚这是青春期的必然现象。所以他也只能在自己力所能及的范围能尽力做到给予灵超最好的照顾。

当然，灵超要不要又是他的问题了。

扯下衣服去洗了个澡，岳明辉擦着头发穿着T恤出来的时候灵超不知道什么时候回了家。坐在沙发上低脑袋玩着游戏，灵超嘴里还时不时给自己游戏中的枪击配了biubiubiu的音效。岳明辉轻轻咳嗽了几句，后穴的不适感让他有点抵不住想要趴下。灵超抬头瞥了他眼，然后又面无表情地看回了游戏。  
岳明辉吸吸鼻子，对于自己引起的沉默只能说是习惯了。他抬头瞥了眼灵超的角色，等到他那一把打完后才敢开口询问人晚上想要吃什么。低头撕了根棒棒糖塞进嘴里，灵超眨着眼睛说随便。

“那我一会叫个外卖。”

应了句，岳明辉刚拿起手机的时候就看见灵超摇摇头说想吃他自己做的。面露难色地应了声好，岳明辉一边有点惊喜这孩子突然对自己转暖的态度，一边又有点担心自己做饭能做点什么。反正等到最后上桌的时候，灵超瞥着岳明辉做得西红柿鸡蛋面默默抿了抿嘴。

“要不，我还是再点个外卖？”

小心翼翼地开口，岳明辉之前工作日的时候一直都是请阿姨过来做得饭。但今天周末，又碰上灵超在家，所以岳明辉这顿饭自己做的也没底。摇摇头表示不用，灵超拿着筷子夹了根面条自己凑上去闻了闻，最后张嘴抿了一小口。

“怎么样？”

眼巴巴瞧着，岳明辉前倾着大半个身子凑到小孩面前，连鼻尖都透露出一股紧张。灵超低了下头，表情看起来对面条的评价还是可以的，这令岳明辉如释重负地坐回了自己的椅子上。灵超捧着面碗，自己用脚踹着椅子发出几声蹭地的滋啦声，震得岳明辉手一抖面汤撒了一身。重新坐回岳明辉身边的灵超有点被人逗笑了，于是他抽了张纸趴下身子去给人擦被溅上汤汁的衣角。

“你大学想去的那所学校我给你办好了，你考试压力别太大，肯定没问题的。”

听见岳明辉不经意地开口，灵超拿着纸的手一顿，随即直起身子看着岳明辉满是不容置喙的质询。岳明辉有点懵，不知道小孩子为什么听见这句话又是一副这样的表情。于是他有点紧张地开口解释，说肯定保准能进。

“你怎么给我办好的？”

灵超说这句话的时候，双眼一直盯着岳明辉的侧颈似乎已经发现了点什么的样子。这令岳明辉很不安，所以他拉了拉衣角解释说不是不相信你能进，只是为了保险点而已。但这句话无疑又是灵超的一个炸点，于是小孩使劲拍了下桌子，在岳明辉想要拉住他聊聊前走回屋子哐的一声摔了门。抿了抿唇，岳明辉低着脑袋吃完自己的一碗面，然后端着碗扔进了水池。直到晚上公司那边打来电话后，岳明辉才轻敲了下灵超的房门说自己出去了，但在桌上留了200块钱给人吃晚饭。

等到接近凌晨回家的时候，桌上的钱没动，但是做的面已经被人吃完了。抬头再次瞥了眼紧闭着的门，岳明辉轻敲念了句晚安。

________________________________________

再次跟李洋见面的时候岳明辉刚刚从公司出来。

李洋转手这家公司给岳明辉的时候给的价很低，更何况这公司还是上升期。中间那些曲曲折折的道道，最后都被总结为了李家大少爷的不想折腾和情深意重。可当李洋的手自然而然搭在岳明辉大腿上时，两个人又都知道根本不是那么件事。

情深意重是真，不想折腾也是真，但你什么时候见过商人做过赔本生意？

李洋笑笑，手下使得劲更大。

“洋洋，别，别在这，我开车呢。”

岳明辉是北京人，语气里总带了点京腔特有的漫不经心。这让李洋喜欢的不行，觉得很拽。更何况，岳明辉好看。李洋从不避讳自己是个颜控的特质，甚至于摆明了说自己就是喜欢长得好看的。所以能爬上李洋床的，岳明辉倒是从来没见过长得不好看的。

“别……。”

趁着红灯，李洋干脆拉开了人的裤链钻进手指开始揉捏那块。岳明辉握着方向盘的手尖摁出了红印，紧咬着下唇瞥向李洋的时候满脸都是恳求。李洋亲了人一口，然后得寸进之地向下摸到了人的囊袋。五指拢住轻捏着转了转，岳明辉趴在方向盘上，眼光紧紧盯着快要转绿的指示灯急的双眼发红。  
“去我那儿。”

终于大发慈悲地停下手，李洋抽了张纸擦了擦指尖而后闭目躺回了椅背上。岳明辉深吸了几口气，感觉下腹的燥热下去后这才应了句调了个头往回转。李洋的说的那套房子其实离公司不远，但人不常过去住。当初岳明辉刚买下公司的时候，李洋把房子借给了人，使得岳明辉即使在公司的时候还能时不时回去照顾一下灵超。后来公司步入正轨赚了钱后，岳明辉也不用时时刻刻都去盯着，他就重新买了套离学校近了点的房子，而这套就打理了下后又还给了李洋。

“你是不是也很久没来了？”

刚进屋子的时候就有股淡淡的发霉气息，岳明辉拉开了窗帘想开窗透透气，但被李洋推进了浴室。于是岳明辉叹口气开始放水，刚把衣服拽下来的时候就看见李洋边走边脱进了浴室关上了门。

“一起。”

他说完这句话率先自己踏进了浴缸，岳明辉磨磨蹭蹭脱光衣服，然后挤进拥挤不堪的浴池。李洋紧贴在他身后，硬起的那根蹭在岳明辉身后，黏糊搂住了他的腰。

岳明辉拍拍他的手，身子被压的有点踉跄。李洋不松手，琢吻着人的后背一下下的向后滑。岳明辉撑不大住，只能转个身尽可能地用唇去安抚人。两个人在浴室里腻歪了一会，然后就裹着浴巾回到了床上。李洋进去的时候岳明辉双腿都在打颤，搂住人的腰扶着他趴下，李洋的顶弄让岳明辉连话都说不出，只能发出点气音当作给人的回应。李洋玩法多，通常是折腾到岳明辉射了个两三次然后再岳明辉哭着求自己射的时候才会结束，但今天相反，他温温柔柔地抱着人，没搞什么花，只是在岳明辉高潮后的不应期时猛地加快速度操干着。岳明辉被逼出了泪，嘴里喊了好几句洋洋，都被人细细密密地吻了回去。

“几点了？”

躺在床上不大想动，岳明辉挣扎着伸手去碰摆在床头上的手机。李洋在旁边看着有点心烦，拿下烟塞进人嘴里后伸手去够岳明辉的手机。他瞥了眼，除了几个工作上的电话就是灵超的一连串未接提醒。他扔给岳明辉，然后装作不在意地开口问，“怎么，灵超最近不上学啊？”

“家离得近，所以还是让他住家里，毕竟也能照顾的到。”

清了清喉咙给灵超拨回了电话，岳明辉语气柔和的不行。他嗯着，指尖捏来捏去也不知道对面在说什么。李洋突兀地有点不舒服，于是他开了口，用对面也能听清楚地动静喊了句老岳。

“你跟谁在一起？李洋？”

灵超很敏锐地捕捉到了那一声，于是他的语气瞬间冷了下来。岳明辉颇为埋怨地瞪了眼旁边的人，然后转到一边说是，刚刚跟李总一起出去了趟。

李总？李洋听到这称呼笑的不行，他翻个身覆压上了人，靠在岳明辉身上张嘴不出声地问洋洋呢？

“那你什么时候回来？”

灵超已经不想再听岳明辉那些磕磕绊绊地解释了，岳明辉急忙说很快就到了。灵超哦了句，然后挂了电话。起身套上衣服准备往回赶，岳明辉刚踏地的时候双腿不自觉一软，整个身子不由自主地往前倾。李洋伸手拽了把，然后眯着眼睛半开玩笑的说要不你别走了吧。

“嗯？”

岳明辉揉了把头发随便掏皮筋扎了个小啾，转过头，他看着李洋好像不大懂他什么意思。李洋上下打量了眼岳明辉光裸的上身，然后叼着那根细长的女士烟说昨儿我跟卜凡见面了。

“然后呢？”

没由来的，岳明辉有点紧张——同时，又有点摸不到头脑。后面的天已经暗了，路灯亮起来的时候映照出了对面小区里的灯火通明。李洋吐出最后一口雾，然后把烟摁灭，“喝多了，然后抱着我在那嚎说喜欢你。”

“什么？”岳明辉目瞪口呆，“谁？”

“卜凡，我学弟，喜欢你。”一字一顿，李洋盯着岳明辉，“那么，你喜欢谁？”

________________________________________

“你怎么回来这么晚？”

到家的时候灵超坐在沙发上，手机里还是那个游戏，只不过这次已经倒在地上变成盒子冒了绿烟。岳明辉回过神，听到这话又是道歉，说辞虽然挺有新意，但是不代表灵超喜欢听。所以他站起来，瞪着人说你别讲了。

岳明辉乖乖闭了嘴。

灵超很烦这样的岳明辉，因为岳明辉每次的退让似乎都是在侧面印证他的无理取闹。灵超闭了闭眼，视线重新聚焦到岳明辉身上的时候他还是那个表情——关心而又关切。

就像一个长辈该有的那样。

可问题是我不想要这样的。

灵超凑上前搂住人，岳明辉身上有一股全新的沐浴露味道，还混着李洋身上的香水味。灵超不喜欢，但是又依恋岳明辉搂住自己全然嵌进去的感觉。轻轻抚住人的后脑勺，岳明辉突然发现这孩子已经跟自己差不多高了。

“岳妈妈。”

灵超仰起脑袋，小孩子突然跳回怀里撒娇的样子让岳明辉突然想起了之前的日子。妈妈这个称呼是岳明辉改了好久才改过来的，他说你不应该叫我妈妈，哪怕要叫也应该叫爸爸。灵超不依，有些时候讲的多了，小孩甚至紧紧闭上嘴巴做出一副再也不要说话的样子。

“诶…。”

终究又是无奈地应了，岳明辉就这么抱着，两个人默默靠着，就像之前那几年一样——岳明辉身边只有灵超，而灵超身边也只有岳明辉。对于这样仅剩两人的依靠，灵超甘之若饴。他讨厌李洋，讨厌卜凡。小孩的感知灵敏，所以他很清楚那两个人对于岳明辉到底有着什么样的渴求。

但只应该停在那里了，灵超委屈地想，明明是自己跟岳明辉相处的时间最长，陪伴的最久，凭什么要你们来碰岳明辉呢？

搂住岳明辉的手越勒越紧，稍微有点喘不过气的年长者轻轻推了推人的肩膀，反倒换来的是小孩更为得寸进尺地拥抱。岳明辉深吸了口气，本来抱着小孩的手腾出一只去拍了拍自己的胸口。灵超笑眯眯地在他胸口蹭了蹭，他说岳妈妈你喘不动气了吗？

“有一点。”岳明辉说完后紧接着补充说了句没关系。灵超轻笑了声把头埋了进去，他觉得自己处在一个很矛盾地怪圈中。一边，他需要自己维持小孩子的模样在岳明辉心里牢牢霸占着第一的位置。同时，他又很想让岳明辉意识到他们两个人的关系可以不仅仅是长辈与晚辈。

不用你一直照顾我，我也可以去照顾你啊。

“你今天晚上陪我睡吧？”

灵超那双水灵灵的眼睛恳求看着岳明辉，任谁都不忍拒绝。看着人点头说好，灵超笑着亲了人下巴一口，然后溜进了浴室洗了个澡。岳明辉回自己屋子瞥了眼身上的红痕，想了想掏出一件长衣长裤的家居服躺到了灵超的床上。小孩子盘着腿，看到岳明辉来了后就撒娇伸手求着人抱。岳明辉吻吻人的额稍，搂着小孩躺进被子里，像之前哄他睡觉那般轻轻拍着他的背。

“你以后会一直陪着我吗？”

挣扎着从人怀里出来，灵超压着岳明辉的双肩自己爬上去把人压在身下，而这人扶着自己的腰，一脸理所当然的说着肯定。

“那要说好喽，除了我，不能有别人呀。”

满意地压在人的胸膛上，灵超趴下时听到了人心脏有力的跳动声。这一刻，就像是自己设想许久的那个画面那般，灵超突然爬上前在岳明辉的双唇上吻了下去。条件反射的紧闭上双唇，岳明辉看向灵超的表情终于带上了诧异。

“夏天穿长袖太热了吧，没关系的，我都知道。”

指尖顺着人的衣领划了圈，灵超委委屈屈地重新躺回了身下人的怀里。岳明辉动动喉结，像是失语了般说不出一句话。

“不过以后我来照顾你吧，你也不要去上班了，就陪着我好吗？”

诉求太多，下意识就想摇头拒绝却被小孩子的手紧紧牵住。甩不开，岳明辉抬头看向天花板盯着吊灯似乎想不大明白怎么会变成这样。

因为太喜欢了，灵超悄悄地在心里说。然后他亲亲人的额角说，该睡觉啦。

“晚安。”

抿抿嘴，灵超想自己今天一定会做个美梦吧。


End file.
